Christmas Rounds
by nice-day
Summary: 'twas the Christmas before the androids, and outside the house, a Saiyan was stirring, escaping his spouse. *complete*
1. A Gift Too Far

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragonball Z, nor did I create any of the characters portayed in this story. If I did, I think I'd have a better computer than this. :)  
  
  
The sun fell upon a still, frigid world as it climbed lethargically over the horizon. Gradually it hauled itself out from its resting place behind a distant throng of hills, and reluctantly cast a sleepy light across the forests and mountains, all of which were bound together by a slowly rolling ground mist. The birds weren't singing, the wind wasn't blowing. It was as if nature had called in sick on a day when the biting chill of winter was at its height.   
  
At the cusp of an eerily silent forest, a small, modest house protruded from the swirling haze. The strange little residence was a peculiar combination of a rustic cottage, and a sterile, modern dome structure. A thin wisp of smoke rose from a solitary chimney stack, its steady voyage skyward unhindered by even the slightest breeze. The warm light emanating from its windows penetrated the bitter morning air, casting the wraith-like shadows of the building's occupants upon the diffuse surface of the mist. These ill-defined forms also exhibited the same unwillingness to move as the rest of the frost-bitten world, but their stationary behaviour had little to do with the cold.  
  
A tension laden silence had fallen over the Son household. At the heart of the lonely little domicile, two members of the resident family attended quietly, there attention focused unwaveringly on the third. All three were located in the sparsely furnished living room.   
  
Goku stood with his back to the room's only window, his attention focused totally on his only son, Gohan. The boy sat, cross legged, on the floor of the room, eyeing a vaguely cubic object adorned in a gaudy wrapping. For an age, Goku waited for some response from the little Saiyan, his concentration unbroken by the quivering shadows that frolicked and danced about the walls to the meandering song of a log fire. Finding it hard to contain the tension, Goku's hands moulded themselves into tightly bound fists. However, this did little to curb his excitement. Biting down softly on his bottom lip, the Saiyan strained to keep himself from speaking, but he could feel the words making their way out.   
  
"Well, open it." Goku goaded, his attempts to control his vocalisation ending in spectacular failure.  
  
"Goku!" a pointed voice came from across the room. Goku turned his attention to its source.  
  
It was his wife Chi Chi. His spouse was standing near the doorway, shrouded in a deep blue dressing gown. Her usually immaculate crown of jet black hair was uncharacteristically ruffled, and her head was sunken down to her shoulders. Chi Chi had her arms wrapped tightly around herself as a defence against the chilly air that was still at large within her remote home.  
  
"Don't rush him." She added, encountering little resistance as she stared Goku down. Her face carried a familiarly disapproving expression, derived partly from Goku's impromptu outburst, but predominantly from being torn from the cosy sanctuary of her bed at this unholy hour.  
  
"Sorry, dear." Goku mumbled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment at having been scolded before his son. Fortunately, it seemed that Gohan had paid little attention to his father's reprimanding, and had continued to inspect the gaily dressed package.   
  
The excitement of opening presents never failed to drive Goku to distraction. The stress of fighting for the survival of Earth was but as nothing compared to that of awaiting the unveiling a mystery gift. Indeed, it had been Goku, not Gohan, who had been the first to stir from his rest, beating both son and Sun to wakefulness. Also, he was the only member of the family who was dressed, with both his wife and child still draped in dressing gown and slippers.  
  
Goku's heart leapt up in his chest as Gohan drove a single digit into a chink in the parcels paper amour. Slowly and deliberately, he began to strip the wrapping away. Goku watched with ever escalating enthusiasm as Gohan tore off ribbon after ribbon of paper, getting ever closer to the contents. Goku's response to the situation did seem a little odd, even to himself, considering that it had been he who had chosen and purchased this particular gift. Nonetheless, he still looked on with childish anticipation.   
  
Finally, the last strip of wrapping paper surrendered to Gohan's assault, and fell from the glossy, newly revealed box. Goku fought to contain a giggle of excitement as he watched a smile slowly creep across his son's face. Realising what he was holding in his hands, Gohan's expression evolved from a smirk, to a wide smile, and finally reached a zenith as beaming grin. There was a short lived hush, which was then promptly obliterated by Gohan's cry.  
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed, "Cool, a Gundam figure!"  
  
Hastily, the young Saiyan leapt to his feet, and scampered over to his father. Grabbing Goku around the waist, he expressed his gratitude with the strongest hug he could muster.   
  
"Thanks, Dad." He purred.  
  
"Hey, no problem, son." Goku smiled, deriving vast pleasure from his son's delight, "I think you deserve a treat for studying and training so hard."  
  
Gohan received the praise with a chuckle of happiness, then released Goku from the vice-like embrace. Trotting back across the room, he collected his newest possession from the spot he had placed it, and continued over to his mother. Placing the box on the ground once more, he treated Chi Chi to a similar hug to that which he given his Dad.  
  
"Thanks, Mom." Gohan said, the gratitude still evident.  
  
Chi Chi didn't reply. Smiling faintly, she simply returned her son's embrace before allowing him to gather up the immaculately packaged figurine and scamper out of the room. Doubtless, he was off to his own corner of their modest home where he might make a thorough examination of his new acquisition.  
  
Though Gohan had left the room, Goku still wore a broad smile. It was a residue of the joy he had felt at having given his son such joy at a time that must surely be one of great apprehension for one so young. With their predestined encounter with Gero's androids only a matter of months away, smiles had been an all too rare commodity among the Son family as of late.  
  
Goku's pondering was put on hold as the sound of rustling paper impinged upon his senses. Looking across the room with refocused eyes, he saw Chi Chi wading through the Christmas morning debris that was strewn across the wooden floor. Disturbingly, the warm smile with which she had graced Gohan had evaporated, revealing look of weary annoyance.   
  
"Goku," she began upon reaching her husband, being careful to keep her voice down for Gohan's benefit, "what was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Goku replied, furrowing his brow in response to Chi Chi's perplexing inquiry.  
  
"What was that... that thing you bought for Gohan?" she elaborated, gesturing to a place beyond the room's slowly brightening walls.  
  
"Oh, that." Goku replied, "Uh, its Gundam 01, I think. You know I'm not really up with that sort of stuff."  
  
"Why did you buy him that?" Chi Chi continued the grilling.  
  
"Uh... because he didn't already have that one?" Goku hazarded.  
  
Chi Chi wasn't amused by Goku's evasive reply, and was clearly becoming frustrated with slow pace at which the dispute was progressing.  
  
"You know what I mean." She rasped, "We've discussed this at least a half dozen times. I thought we agreed, no more Gundam things."  
  
"Uh, that's Gundam wing, dear." Goku corrected, tentatively, before realising that Chi Chi's phrasing had not been an honest mistake. Quickly, he advanced the conversation before she became anymore perturbed, "Anyhow, why shouldn't he have them. He's been working so hard lately, he deserves something nice."  
  
"I know he's been good," Chi Chi reiterated her husband's point, "but you know I don't like Gohan watching those anime shows. They're so violent. I don't want him having any more bad influences."  
  
"Aw c'mon, Chi Chi." Goku appealed, but to little effect.  
  
"No, Goku. It's bad enough he hangs out with your martial arts buddies. The last thing I want his for him to come home and get force fed yet more violence by the TV." On ending her sentence, Chi Chi turned from Goku, "I don't know. Sometimes it seems like you just don't take my wishes seriously. Gohan's my son too, you know."  
  
Detecting the waver of impending tears in Chi Chi's voice, Goku stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The hand quickly fell from its purchase, however, as Chi Chi took a rapid step away from him. Now he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"C'mon honey, I..." Goku aborted his sentence as he watched Chi Chi quick step from the room, leaving him alone with the shredded wrappings of the morning's pleasures.  
  
****  
  
Goku sat quietly on the couch, his pensive face rested upon his hands. He had been perched on the chair for at least half an hour, trying to make some sense of his exchange with Chi Chi. The subdued Saiyan was not worried by his wife's angry reaction to the gift. On the contrary, he had been more concerned with the restrained nature of her response. There had been no crying, no shouting, he hadn't so much as had to dodge an airborne plate. This frightened Goku greatly.  
  
In the time he had spent mulling over the situation, the sun had risen fully above the horizon, and was now performing its function with a vitality that defied the morning freeze. Silently, the light of the burning orb cascaded through the window, bringing stark illumination to the room. Undisturbed by the activities of the occupants, the rays were free to gild the walls of the edifice in all the cool, yellowish shades they wished.  
  
Goku looked up to the door. Since Chi Chi had left the room, not a single sound had come from beyond the portal. He had no clue as to what his spouse was doing, or feeling, and was too apprehensive of what may happen should he approach her in light of her unexpected reaction. Even Gohan was silent. There had been acoustic sign of activity from the upper levels of the house. Goku feared that perhaps Gohan knew what had transpired, and felt in some way responsible. Of course, he could just be studying, or catching up on a couple of hours of sleep. Again, Goku just didn't know.  
  
The oppressive sense of atmosphere that saturated the house was becoming unbearable. It felt as if the entire wait of Goku's country home was bearing down upon his chest. He couldn't sit around any longer, and yet, he knew he couldn't approach Chi Chi. That is, he knew he could not yet summon up the nerve. Looking around, he resolved that he had to do something, and only one thing sprang to mind. He had to leave. Not permanently, mind. Just for a little while, until the volatile lady of the house had cooled down.   
  
Slowly, Goku rose from the chair, making sure not to alert anyone to his leaving. The rustle of the upholstery reassuming its original shape seemed deafening amid the acoustic vacuum that surrounded the Saiyan.   
  
Now fully upright, he took his first tentative step forward. In an instant of misfortune, Goku's leading foot made contact with a loose floor board. The resulting shriek rang out against the rigid boundaries of the room, rushing to inform anyone who would listen of Goku's movements. Goku panicked. Without stopping to think, the Saiyan raised two fingers to his brow, and focused on the outside world.  
  
The transition was uncertain at first. The blurred world beyond the hand in front of his face flickered slightly, as if fuel source that powered reality was ebbing away. The undulating view did not destabilise Goku's concentration. Furrowing his brow further, he deepened his thought, willing the transition to hasten. His surroundings exhibited another flicker of uncertainty, then in an incalculably small instant, the world around him shifted. Blurring instantaneously, the scene transformed from the soothing, yellow haze, the an almost total white out.  
  
The Saiyan shuddered as the breath was squeezed from his body by the harsh embrace of the cold winter atmosphere. Drawing in a chest-full of frigid air, Goku looked around. He was outside, at the periphery of a moderately dense forest. The setting was familiar. Peering over his left shoulder, he was not surprised to find his own house rising up from the frozen ground.   
  
With his mind resuming normal function, Goku recalled what had prompted him to translocate. The thought of his own over reaction caused the Saiyan to laugh gently to himself.  
  
"Guess this whole thing has me a little jumpy." He observed, and turned to return to his home.   
  
Goku then stopped. Looking at the stunted building, he remembered the decision he had made before he had been startled into flight. His heart sank into his chest. Looking down at the ground, he addressed himself once more.  
  
"Well, I suppose since I'm outside already..." he sighed, his dejected tone of voice manifesting as ghostly cloud of vapour that twisted and turned before melting into the morning haze.  
  
Goku turned from his home with the intention of taking flight. If was going to leave, he would have to make his departure a quick one, as it would not take his son's keen senses long to detect his absence.  
  
Knowing that anymore thought on the matter might prompt a change of heart, Goku called some small portion of his ki into service, and took to the air.   
  
As he climbed towards to misty, water colour sky, Goku continued his solo conversation.  
  
"This is the best thing." He assured himself, "She just needs a little time to herself. I'll come back in a couple of hours and apologise. Everything will be just fine..." The fighter then looked over his shoulder, and caught sight of the lonely cottage as its image was gradually shrouded by layer upon layer of vapour laden air, "..I guess." 


	2. Christmas Island

As he coasted over the gently rippling ocean, Goku did the best he could to put the morning's events out of his mind. Instead, he focused intently of his own undulating reflection that was cast upon the azure waters. The false image was the only company Goku had had on his lonely journey, and the cordial Saiyan now longed for company. However, still lacking the courage to return to his home, he continued on his way.  
  
"You all right down there?" he called down to his inverted likeness, then he laughed ironically to himself, "Of course you are. Don't suppose you have much to worry about, being a reflection and all." Then he smiled, "Sure must be cold in there, though. It's pretty cold up here too.", Goku looked at his outstretched arm which was peppered with goose bumps, "I should've brought a jacket."  
  
Much as the one-way conversation was a relief from the silence of solitude, it was no substitute for real discourse. Goku's mind soon turned to thoughts of his friends. It seemed that maybe a casual visit or two was in order.  
  
"Hey, Master Roshi's isn't far from here." He informed his reflected friend, "Maybe I should drop in and say hi to him and Krillin." Goku paused, then continued, "I knew you'd agree."   
  
****  
  
The moist sand crunched softly as Goku's boots pressed into its fragile surface. It had taken him half an hour of fairly slow flight to reach his destination, but regardless, he had travelled far enough for there to be a noticeable difference in climate. The air that rolled of the ocean and across the solitary island, whilst brisk, was nothing like as cold as that which stood stagnant beyond the walls of his own residence.   
  
Goku looked over to the simple, though gaudily painted shack. The quaint little edifice was the most prominent feature of this miniature isle, the runner up being an elegant palm tree that swayed gracefully under the modest force of the ocean breeze.   
  
Goku strode up to the door of the hut, and rapped gently on its coarse surface. The knock was quickly acknowledged.   
  
"Just a second!" a familiar voice came, muffled slightly by the wooden barrier.  
  
Conversely, several seconds passed before there was a tangible response to Goku's summons. There was then a dull clunk, and the door swung open to reveal the furnished interior of the house.  
  
"Goku!" the voice rang out once more, this time more clearly. The voice was not accompanied by a face however.   
  
Goku paused for thought, and then looked down.  
  
"Oh, hi Krillin." he smiled, "Didn't see ya down there."  
  
"Hey, look guys." Krillin called back into the house, "It's Goku."  
  
Goku looked beyond Krillin to have his gaze met by that of a smiling Master Roshi. As usual, the ageing martial artist defied the seasons with his stubborn insistence upon wearing shades, regardless of the weather.  
  
"Hi there Goku." Roshi's voice escaped from amid the bramble of facial hair, "C'mon in."  
  
Goku obliged his old teacher, moving passed his diminutive friend who still stood at the doorway, grinning widely.  
  
"Hi, Master Roshi." Goku returned the greeting, using the same formal address he always had in reference to the elderly fighter  
  
Moving further into the building's only lower level room, Goku was addressed by a third voice, emanating from beyond the sofa upon which Mater Roshi sat.  
  
"Hello, Goku." The voice said, it's tone low and laboured.  
  
Leaning over to his left, Goku looked around Roshi. There he saw a gaunt, reptilian faced, partially obscured by a red woolly hat and scarf.  
  
"Hello there, Turtle." Goku called, "Hey, looking good."  
  
"Thank you," Turtle replied, "It was a present from Master Roshi. I need all the warmth I can get. Its a tough time of year for us reptiles, you know."  
  
"I can imagine." Goku chortled, still quite amused at the sight of the millennia old creature swathed in woollen garments.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there. Take a seat." Krillin ordered, amiably. The bald fighter was now stood alongside Goku, looking up at him with the same euphoric grin as before.  
  
Not wanting to appear rude, Goku marched to the nearest arm chair, and dropped onto its soft upholstery.   
  
"Hey, can I get you anything?" Krillin asked, "Egg nog, coco, mince pie?"  
  
"No thanks, Krillin." Goku declined, "I'm just passing through." Goku waited for Krillin to take up position on the sofa along with Roshi and Turtle before continuing, "So, how are you guys do..." Goku stopped mid-sentence as he noticed something rather peculiar about his friends.  
  
Looking down from their smiling faces, he realised that all three were attired in the same unattractively designed sweater. Even Turtle had somehow manoeuvred his shell encased frame into one of the knitted monstrosities. The garments were circumvented by a hatched design, rendered in various unpleasant shades of brown and green. Goku stared for a moment, then looked up to his bemused friends.  
  
"Hey guys," he began, "what's with the sweaters?"  
  
"Oh, you noticed!" Roshi grinned, "Pretty snazzy, huh? Who'd have guessed we all had the same taste in gifts?"  
  
"Yeah, who'd have guessed?" Goku echoed, smiling with insincere concurrence.  
  
There was a lull in the conversation, as the four sat smiling inanely. It wasn't long, however, before the smile began to crumble from Krillin's face, leaving an uncharacteristically dejected expression imprinted upon the fighter's visage.  
  
"We've been hanging out together for way too long." He stated. His observation was greeted with grunts of agreement from Roshi and Turtle, the smiles gone from their faces, also.  
  
With his friends now looking distinctly depressed, Goku felt a little guilty for having brought up the subject. Quickly, he tried to rectify his error.   
  
"Aw, don't worry, fellas." He said, smiling reassuringly, "So what if you've all got the same sweater." Goku gave himself a moment to conceive of a reason for his statement, "um... well, at least now you know you all look good."  
  
"You think?" Krillin inquired, softly.  
  
"Sure I do." Goku then changed the subject in order to avoid having to lie any further, "Uh...so, what are you guys up to today?"  
  
"Oh, the usual." Roshi replied, "TV, eat, more TV. Same as every Christmas."  
  
"Same as every day." Turtle added.  
  
Roshi grunted his disapproval at Turtles sideways comment.  
  
"What about you, Goku?" Krillin stepped in, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"  
  
The smile left Goku's face as he was reminded of why he wasn't currently enjoying the holiday season in the comfort of his own home. He broke eye contact with Krillin, who was still awaiting a response. Eyeing the ground at his feet, Goku searched for an answer that would facilitate the evasion of any in depth discussion of the morning's events. His attempts were thwarted, however, as the all too perceptive Master Roshi chose to contribute.  
  
"You're in trouble with Chi Chi again, aren't you?" The aged fighter smirked.  
  
Goku's response was to titter nervously, and meet Roshi's piercing, if obscured stare.  
  
"You could say that." Goku stated, blushing slightly from having been read so easily by his elder.  
  
"So, what was it this time?" Roshi enquired, before proceeding to make some educated guesses, "Were you late for breakfast? Forget to take out the trash? Breath on the good china?"  
  
As Roshi had dispensed his facetious suggestions, Krillin had been frowning thoughtfully. His concentration was focused on the awkwardly smiling face of the Saiyan sitting opposite. The bantam fighter waited for Roshi to finish before adding his own, less random suggestion.  
  
"You bought that Gundam thing for Gohan, didn't you?" Krillin asked, probingly. When his question was greeted by a prolonged spell of dithering on Goku's part, he took his suspicions to be confirmed, "I knew it! Geez, Goku. I told you that it was a bad idea to take one of those things within fifty miles of Chi Chi." Krillin scolded, staring down the distressed Saiyan.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Goku replied, sheepishly, "But I just... I just wanted to get something Gohan would really like. It's the least he deserves. And besides, it was so cool, with all those clip on guns 'n' stuff."  
  
"Oh, Goku." Krillin sighed, his expression softening, "You just don't learn, do you?"  
  
"Guess not." Goku replied with an ironic smirk.  
  
"So, I guess you got a could ear bending, huh?" Krillin asked.  
  
"No." Goku replied, his expression becoming quite serious, "That's what worries me. Chi Chi didn't raise her voice at all. After the argument, she didn't even speak to me."  
  
"Ouch." Krillin grimaced, "That's pretty serious. Gee, I don't really know what to tell ya."  
  
"Hey, don't worry, son." Roshi interjected, before leaping less than cat-like from his seat with one finger pointed skywards "I can give you some pointers on how to get out of this mess. There isn't a relationship that the ol' Roshi magic can't fix up. Why, what I know about women could fill volumes."  
  
"Yeah, volumes of dirty magazines." Krillin muttered quietly, but not quietly enough. His impudence earned him a firm slap on the back of the head.  
  
Goku received the exploits of his friends with a faint smile.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, Master Roshi," He stated, as the recipient of his thanks retook his place on the sofa, "but I think it'd be best if I just gave Chi Chi some space. This time of year is always a little stressful for her, especially with that whole android thing hanging over the family."  
  
"Oh yeah, I suppose that'd do it." Krillin agreed, solemnly. He then perked up, "Hey, but don't worry Goku, everything'll be fine. Was there ever a time when it wasn't?"  
  
Goku allowed a weak laugh to escape his lips.   
  
"Yeah, I suppose your right." He concurred. Then, placing his hands on the arms of the chair, he drove himself to his feet. "Listen, guys. I should really be going. There were a couple of other people I wanted to visit before I went home."  
  
"Hey, sure Goku." Roshi grinned, waving away Goku's apologetic tone, "No problem. But don't be stranger, okay?"  
  
"I won't." the Saiyan replied, before turning for the door.  
  
Krillin trotted up along side his closest friend, and saw him to the door. The fighter then politely opened the portal for Goku.  
  
"So, where are you going next." Krillin enquired.  
  
"Oh, I thought I might drop by Korin's place." Goku replied, "Y'know, just to say hi to Korin and Yajirobi."  
  
Goku was surprised to see Krillin react with a grimace.  
  
"Uh, I don't know that that's such a good idea, Goku." Krillin stated.  
  
"Why, what's wrong." Goku asked, his voice heavy with genuine concern.  
  
"Uh, nothing's wrong... well, not exactly." Krillin stumbled on his words as he attempted to allude to his intentions, "It's just that...erm, Yaj is organising a New Year's party and..."  
  
"Yeah, and...?" Goku echoed, trying to draw an explanation from Krillin.  
  
"Well, he might... he might try to invite you." Krillin said, his words coming as something of anticlimax after all the effort they had taken to dispense.   
  
"What's so bad about that?" Goku queried, quite perplexed by Krillin's advice.  
  
"Look, just trust me on this one, okay." Krillin commanded, his face still bearing a more stern expression than the situation seemed to warrant. "It's too late for me, but you can still save yourself."  
  
"All right, then." Goku capitulated with a gentle laugh, angling to leave before Krillin made his suggestion a direct order, "See you around."  
  
"See ya'. Oh, and Good luck with Chi Chi." Krillin added, as Goku placed one foot over the threshold.  
  
"Thanks, Krillin." Goku replied, smiling down upon the upbeat warrior, "I'm sure everything will turn out great, just like you said."  
  
"Hey, that's the spirit." Krillin laughed, "Oh, and Goku?"  
  
"Uh-huh?" Goku turned to face Krillin once more.  
  
"Next time you insist on taking me Christmas shopping with you," he began, "at least listen to my advice before actually buying stuff."   
  
"Sure thing." Goku chortled.  
  
The Saiyan then strode out into the sunlight, wincing slightly as his eyes adjusted to the new light level. With the cool ocean wind upon his face, and the chorus of goodbyes ringing out from behind, Goku lifted off from the ground. Throwing a casual wave over his shoulder, he summoned a greater portion of his ki and propelled himself across the heavens.  
  
****  
  
Goku carefully considered his next course of action. Though he had been advised not to visit Yajirobi and Korin, he was already considering disregarding yet another piece of Krillin's advice.   
  
The reason behind his decision to ignore the impassioned plea of one of his oldest friends was that he had intended also to visit Kami. Thus, Goku just didn't feel it right to simply pass by Korin's place without so much as a 'hello'. Hence, Goku resolved to pay the wizened feline and portly warrior a flying visit.   
  
  
Something caught Goku's eye form below friend as he continued his odyssey across the temperate seascape. Looking down, he realised he had been rejoined by his reflected friend.  
  
"Oh, it's you again." He chuckled, "Good to see you. How have you been?"  
  
Receiving no reply, Goku returned his gaze forward, and glared towards the horizon. It wasn't long before a single, green finger of land began to reach over the distant edge of the sprawling waters. As it grasped tightly the throbbing surface of the ocean, it used its leverage to haul yet more of its body over the gently curved boundary. The verdant incursion of terra firma spread across the vista, gradually advancing towards the airborne fighter.  
  
Realising that his journey would soon take him back over land, he looked down to his reflection once more.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna to be going our separate ways soon." He called, in a subdued tone of voice, "It's been a pleasure meeting you." With his goodbyes said, Goku accelerated towards the waiting horizon, and towards his next meeting, "Next stop, Korin's place." 


	3. Party People... Or Lack Thereof

Goku stared down intently at the heavily vegetated landscape as it zipped by beneath him. He was straining to maintain a focus on his own shadow, cast against the uneven coating of life that was spread across this area. In the dull winter light, the darkened form was difficult to keep track of as it bounded and skipped over the irregular layers of foliage below.  
  
Huffing with frustration, Goku turned his eyes forward, surrendering the chase. The shadow was just to difficult to pin down. And besides, even if he had been able to maintain a lock, the form's faceless nature would likely not have been conducive of friendly conversation.  
  
Looking to the fore, Goku was just barely able to resolve the narrow tower structure upon which rested the utopian gardens of Kami's lookout. Upon seeing this landmark, Goku felt impelled to press onward with a greater urgency.  
  
****  
  
Some twenty minutes had passed since Goku had first spotted the looming edifice. Upon reaching, he begun to ascend along side its pristine marble walls, his flight path mimicking the relentless skyward thrust of the tower. Though from a distance, the structure appeared infinitesimally narrow, at close quarters its girth was quite impressive.  
  
Onward he went, passing many an intricately carved slab of marble and expertly chiselled window. It was not long before the rounded platform that served as home to Korin, faded into view from amid the spectral winter clouds.   
  
Manoeuvring around the domed underbelly of the platform, Goku made his way up to the inhabited portion of the stone landing. Lifting himself over the elegant, marble banister, he moved over the platform and dropped gently onto its hard, tiled surface.   
  
The lofty homestead was currently located at the heart of one of the elongated wisps of cool vapour that had laced the still skies throughout Goku's journey so far. The lazy accumulation of droplets swirled lethargically about the blanched masonry, in no apparent hurry to clear a line of sight for the squinting Saiyan.  
  
Unable to discern any life in the immediate area, what with the inconsiderate cloud blocking his view, Goku paced forwards cautiously. Within a couple of steps, a stout figure, silhouetted on the diffuse screen of vapour, began to appear before him. A few more steps, and further details were revealed. The figure, though stout regardless, was in fact sitting down. The individual seemed to have their back turned to Goku, and as he made his way forward, he could resolve a wayward cascade of black hair tumbling down the back of the figure. At this point, Goku wasn't about to pat himself on the back for guess who he was looking at.  
  
"Yajirobi!" Goku called, striding out from the veil of mist.  
  
His greeted was met with a yelp of fearful surprise. As rapidly as his ample frame would allow, Yajirobi leapt from his seat with fright, toppling it as he did. Swivelling to face his addresser, Yajirobi drew a second breath, then let it out in a relieved puff. Closing his eyes, the portly fighter dragged a lung-full of air between his gritted teeth.  
  
"Geez, Goku." He gasped, still struggling for breath, "You could give a guy a heart attack... sneaking around like that... I mean, c'mon!"  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry Yajirobi." Goku apologised, watching the panting Yajirobi retrieve his stricken chair, "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"Well, it's all very well saying that now." Yajirobi complained, "You could have been anyone. For all I knew, you could have been a burglar, or an android, or worse, Vegeta. He still hasn't caught up with me over that tale thing, y'know."  
  
"I'm sorry." Goku reiterated with an amused grin, "But in any case, I'm sure you could have handled it."  
  
"Damn straight." Yajirobi concurred, "It's just, you took me by surprise, that's all."   
  
Goku approached Yajirobi as the round warrior retook his seat at the table. With the temperature being somewhat lower than the norm, Yajirobi was sporting a thick, leather bomber jacket over his usual regalia. From his position over the fighter's right shoulder, Goku caught a brief glimpse of a small piece of paper. Craning his neck, Goku strained for a better vantage point.  
  
"Hey Yaj, whatcha got there?" Goku probed, overcome with curiosity.  
  
"Nothin'." Yajirobi replied, defensively, drawing a protective arm across the white sheet.  
  
"C'mon Yajirobi, let me see." Goku goaded, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Hey, no peeking." Yajirobi scolded, casting a dark look over his shoulder.   
  
"It's his party list." A soft voice came from within the haze on the opposite side of the platform.  
  
Looking up, Goku spied yet another figure of diminutive stature, emerging from the slothful cloud bank that still hung stubbornly over the area.  
  
"Hi there, Korin." Goku greeted, as the small, bipedal feline surfaced from the diffuse ocean of vapour.  
  
"Hello, Goku." Korin returned the greeting, "It's good of you to come and see us. Tell me, how are you today?"  
  
"Oh, I'm good." Goku replied, knowing it not to be the truth, and being fairly sure that Korin would be able to tell. Mercifully, however, Korin chose not to dig for any further facts.  
  
"That's good to hear." Korin said, serenely. As he came closer, Goku could see that the fur bearing sage was carrying a mug of fuming liquid. It wasn't long before the odour angrily steaming fluid became apparent, also. Noticing that Goku was staring at his unusual beverage, Korin spoke, "It's herb tea, my own special blend. Can I get you some."  
  
Finding himself in yet another predicament of etiquette, Goku once more did the only thing he could think to do. Lie.  
  
"Uh, no thanks Korin. I already had a drink at Master Roshi's." he fibbed.   
  
Goku cringed to himself. If he told anymore untruths, he'd be getting a lump of coal next Christmas.   
  
"Very well." Korin smiled.  
  
Mean while, Yajirobi had been pouring studiously over his piece of paper. His hunched form emitted a discontented grunt from time to time.   
  
"What's up with Yajirobi?" Goku enquired of Korin.  
  
"Oh, he's just upset because nobodies going to his party." Was Korin's reply, a reply that was contested with great fervour by Yajirobi.   
  
"I am not!" He barked, looking up at the cat with a look of disdain, "It just so happens that there are a whole bunch of great people coming to my party."  
  
"Such as?" Korin asked, knowing that his perturbed companion would be unable to easily answer his question.  
  
"Well, there's Krillin, for one." Yajirobi replied, matter-of-factly, "He was really excited about it, too."  
  
"Really?" Goku said, his voice piled high with insincere surprise.  
  
"Yeah, really." Yajirobi stated, affronted by the assault on his soiree plans.  
  
"So, why the long face then?" Goku queried.  
  
Yajirobi looked back down at his piece of paper. He beheld it for a few seconds as he tried to determine whether to maintain his lines of defence, or surrender the battle and ask for help. Finally, he went with the latter.   
  
"Well, it's just that..." he began, sounding unsure, "It's just that... well... I can't find any girls to invite."  
  
"O-o-oh, I see." Goku smiled, "You old dog, Yaj. You never told me you were looking for someone."   
  
"I'm not!" Yajirobi barked, his lines of defence being drawn once more, "I just don't want my party to be all guys, that's all. And besides, it would be a shame for all womankind if this were to be tied to just one woman." He said, gesturing to his own, rounded, leather clad body.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it would." Goku smiled, before turning his mind to Yajirobi's problem, "Hmm, now let's see... well, there's that girl from the candy store. You see her a lot."  
  
"Nah, that's strictly a working relationship." Yajirobi replied, looking thoughtfully at the near blank piece of paper.  
  
"All right... how about... hey! How about Bulma. She's always good fun." Goku suggested.  
  
"Oh no!" Yajirobi snapped, his eyes widened by the thought.  
  
"Well, why not?" Goku asked, confused by Yajirobi's reaction.  
  
"Because, if I ask Bulma, then I'll have to invite Vegeta." He informed Goku, "And I think you'll agree, Vegeta's right last guy you want at a party."  
  
"I guess so." Goku laughed, "You wouldn't want him destroying the other guests, huh?"   
  
"Forget the other guests! I don't want him destroying me!" Yajirobi declared, almost standing to emphasise his point.  
  
"Okay, okay." Goku placated his agitated friend, "Hmm, well you could always ask the guys to bring their own guests."  
  
There was a brief pause as all parties mulled over the idea. The silence was then broken, not entirely surprisingly, by Yajirobi.  
  
"Hey, that idea's not half bad." He commented, "I'm glad I thought of it. Bring your own guests, It'll be like bring your own bottle. Hey! We can have that too."   
  
With that, Yajirobi began to scribble furiously on his paper, mumbling thoughtfully to himself as he did. Goku chose this moment to depart, as it seemed he had managed to escape an invitation.   
  
"I'd best be going." He said, looking over at Korin. He was careful not to raise his voice to high, so as not to interrupt Yajirobi's pencilling and thus, incur an invitation.  
  
"Okay. It was good to see you again." Korin stated.  
  
Goku began to make his way back towards the edge of the lofty domicile, and was soon joined by Korin.   
  
"Thank you for helping out Yajirobi." The sagacious cat purred, "I believe you have just made his Christmas."  
  
"Aw, it was nothing." Goku replied, "So, where's the party gonna be? Will it be up here."  
  
"Oh no!" the cat barked, before composing himself once more, "I've told Yajirobi, I don't want a herd of people trampling all over my nice clean tower."  
  
"I understand." Goku sympathised, before reaching the fenced-off precipice of the platform.   
  
The listless body of cloud was finally beginning to shift away, revealing not only the shear drop to the Earth many hundreds of feet below, but also, the unattainable blue skies above. Peering around the ceiling of Korin's den, Goku was able to see the underside of Kami's lookout, his next destination.  
  
"I'll be on my way then." Goku told Korin, "I'm off to see Kami."  
  
"Take care, and have a good Christmas." Korin smiled, revealing his gleaming ivory fangs, "And say hello to Kami for me."  
  
"I will." Goku complied.  
  
The Saiyan then bounded over the short, marble barrier at the cusp of the platform. Just as gravity's cruel embrace was shaping to haul the Saiyan to the Earth's unforgiving surface, Goku summoned his ki and thrust himself upwards. 


	4. Lookout Above

Goku's feet once more came to rest upon a cold, sterile tile floor. He now stood atop Kami's lookout. The scale of the place never failed to amaze the Saiyan. The sheer implausibility of the fact that this splendid, palatial compound could be support by such a relatively narrow tower was always source of wonder to him. Another thing that he liked about this place was that, in order to tell whether or not it was a cloudy day, one had to look down.  
  
Goku surveyed the gardens for signs of its inhabitants. Two perfectly symmetrical bows of foliage ran around the left and right edges of the grounds, sitting regally upon the head of the tower like a crown of olive leaves. The pristine marble buildings at the opposite side of the lookout glinted in the midmorning sun, as if they themselves had been carved from the winter ice.  
  
"Hello?!" Goku called out across the empty expanse of masonry and shrubbery.   
  
His cry rang out across the courtyard, his inquisitive tone skittering from its many polished surfaces. The call went unanswered, however. Looking about, Goku continued on across the grounds. With the air still, and the immediate area totally deserted but for Goku, his footsteps rang out as the only sound on the remote outpost. The tapping of his boots upon the smooth floor echoed in his ears as he approached the imposing marble palace.   
  
As Goku made his way across the compound, he noticed that the echoes of his footfalls were out of time with his actual beating of his feet upon the ground. Concerned with this peculiarity, Goku stopped in his tracks, and waited for the echoes to cease. This did not happen. It didn't take him long to realise that he wasn't alone on the lookout after all.  
  
Straining his eyes, Goku struggled to see whether there was someone emerging from the building ahead. Indeed, as he focused upon the arcing doorway, he could just barely see a figure advancing into the light. The figure was tall and slender, and moving at none too great a pace.  
  
Impatient to meet the approaching form, Goku began to stride purposefully across the courtyard. As his bath took him ever closer to the doorway, he watched as the figure gradually surfaced from beneath the curtain of darkness behind which it had been shrouded. The individual was gaunt, quite elderly, and was draped in a flowing white robe. The footsteps of the figure were accompanied by the shrill tapping of wood upon stone, his motion being aided by the use of a tall, wooden stick.  
  
"Hi, Kami!" Goku greeted the guardian as he emerged from his dazzling sanctuary.  
  
"Hello, Goku." Kami replied to the Saiyan, who was now trotting over to him.  
  
The two finally met near the gaping marble mouth from whence Kami had come.  
  
"It is good to see you, my friend." Kami smiled, "As you might guess, I do not get visitors very frequently."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing personal, Kami." Goku replied, "It's just that that first step is a doozy."   
  
"It is a that." Kami laughed, softly.  
  
Looking back at the lip of the towering sanctuary, Goku remembered something he had been asked to do  
  
"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, "Korin says hi. I'm sure he'd have come up, but he and Yaj are busy organising a party. Hey, you should go."  
  
"Oh, I don't much like parties." Kami replied, then his face took on a more stern expression, "This party, they're not having in the tower, are they?"  
  
"Uh, I don't think so." Goku answered.  
  
"Good, good." Kami said Kami, smiling once more, "Sound tends to carry from down stairs on the updrafts."   
  
"I see. Uh Kami, I sort of expected to see Mr. Popo up here. He's usually out watering the flowers or something when I visit." Observed Goku, looking around quizzically at the distinctly Popo free zone.  
  
"Yes, well, at this time of year, Mr. Popo is off visiting his relatives." Kami informed Goku.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know Mr. Popo had relatives." Goku stated with surprise, "Where do they live."  
  
Instead of answering the question, Kami simply smiled teasingly, and began to make his way over to some nearby foliage. Goku kept in toe, still awaiting a response to his inquiry.   
  
Upon reaching the garden, Kami reached out with his free hand, and gently cradled a palm full of leaves belonging to a small tree. He peered down at the healthy, green foliage with a look of affection, before finally relieving Goku's curiosity.  
  
"They live in a place that is far from here, yet very near." He sated, cryptically, "It is all around, and nowhere at all. It is totally unattainable, yet we have all been there. It is without..."  
  
"Is this some kind of riddle, Kami?" Goku interrupted, scratching his head in puzzlement, "Because, I'm not too good with riddles."  
  
"Let's just say, there are no highways that go there." Kami chuckled, "Would you be so good as to hold this for me?" Kami continued, handing his walking stick to Goku.   
  
"Sure." Goku agreed, and took the gnarled old staff.  
  
Goku took a moment to examine the implement before returning his attention to Kami. It was quite grotesque in many respects, its parched timber twisted and cracked from centuries of use. And yet, it carried a certain elegance and dignity in its antiquated appearance, virtues that were reflected in the wizened face of its owner.  
  
"He is a quite remarkable person." Kami commented, his words recapturing Goku's attention. The old Namek was now down on one knee, examining the flower bed that had been at his feet, "Popo, I mean. That one man could hold so much loyalty and kindness is remarkable, even to me. He has been at the side of every guardian, dating back to a time that only the oldest of other world's creatures can recall. His hand has always made this lookout a haven of beauty and peace, even during the Earth's darkest times. I fear sometimes that I do not tell him this often enough."  
  
"I'm sure Mr. Popo knows how much you appreciate him." Goku reassured the guardian.  
  
"I'm sure he does," Kami replied, he then looked up at Goku, "but often it is not enough to just appreciate. You must show the consideration to let that person know that they are not taken for granted."  
  
Goku could not keep the look of shock from his face. Did Kami know what had happened to him that morning, and was this subtle hint as to where he had gone wrong? In any case, Kami's words made sense, as always.  
  
"I suppose you're right." Goku conceded, "So, are you all right up here on your own?"  
  
With a groan of strain, Kami drove himself up from his knelt position. He replaced his blemished hand about the winding wooden staff, which was quickly relinquished by Goku.  
  
"Oh, I get by." He replied, dust the residue of soil from his gown, "But it is good to have visitors."  
  
"Yeah. Do you have any fami..." Goku caught himself before he could complete his sentence.   
  
Indeed, Kami did have family. On Earth, in fact. However, Goku was unsure whether it was a sensitive subject. Upon seeing the Saiyan's distressed expression, Kami smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Do I have any family, you were going to say." Kami completed Goku's sentence, "It's all right. I don't mind talking about Piccollo, you know."  
  
"Whew," Goku exhaled with relief, "I thought I'd really put my foot in it there." His tone then became more serious, "So, I guess he doesn't visit often, huh?"  
  
"He doesn't visit, he doesn't write, he doesn't call..." Kami listed, jokingly.  
  
Goku grinned with amusement, before fielding another serious question.  
  
"What relation is Piccollo to you, anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm, now let's see..." Kami pondered for a moment, "I suppose the closest thing in human terms would be my nephew."   
  
"Makes sense." Goku stated, "It's a shame that you two don't get along."  
  
"It is." Kami sighed, "It can be difficult when the only other member of your race within a hundred light years utterly despises you."  
  
"Tell me about it." Goku empathised with a wry smile.  
  
Kami's words then sparked a memory within Goku. It was a recollection of the final visit he wanted to make before hazarding a return home.  
  
"Say, Kami? I think I'd best be going." Goku told the ageing Namek, "I've one more place to go before I go home."  
  
"Very well." Kami said, watching Goku make his way over to edge of the lookout, "Thank you for visiting with me, and say hello to Chi Chi for me."  
  
Goku cast a smile over his shoulder as he leapt into the flawless, cerulean sky. Kami knew... he knew everything. 


	5. Ghost Of Christmas Past

Goku coasted above the outskirts of the city. The frost laced fields and forests of the country side had not long since made way for the ordered rows of buildings. The long ranks of contrivances stood to attention along the sides of perfectly straight roads, watching intently over the activities of the various vehicles that buzzed hither and thither along the stretches of tarmac.  
  
Goku scanned the busy cityscape for the familiar accumulation of domed buildings that comprised the Capsule Corp. compound. It wasn't long before he spotted the contrivances, rearing up above surrounding urban constructions. Changing his pitch, Goku began to make his way across and down to the home and workplace of the Briefs family.  
  
In moments, Goku was above the neatly mowed lawn of the compound. Easing off his ki, the Saiyan dropped gently onto the green brush-cut at the front of the main building. The surrounding gardens were quite different from those he had just seen at Kami's lookout. Where the lookout gardens had been free flowing and subtle in their order, the Capsule Corp. gardens had a distinctly professional feel to them. It was stunted, and minimalistic, making the most efficient use of the space allowed, rather than the most aesthetically pleasing.   
  
Goku made his way across the garden to the arched door. Instinctively, he reached for the button located to the right of the portal, as he had done so many times before. Upon depressing the button, Goku was regaled by the dull chiming of the doorbell.   
  
A few seconds passed, and Goku waited patiently. It was entirely normal for there to be some delay before being allowed onto the Briefs' premises, as this was quite an industrious family. Who could say what strange, marvellous, and impenetrably complex projects were being carried forward behind the doors of Capsule Corp.  
  
"I'll be right there!" A female voice came, muffled by the metal fibre door.  
  
A few more seconds elapsed before Goku's wait was punctuated by the loud thump of an indoor lock being released. The door then slowly opened inwards, allowing a narrow shaft of artificial light to spill into the outside world. The door then stopped in an ajar position, shackled to the door post by a narrow, steel chain. Two large, blue eyes peered around the edge of the door.  
  
"Hi there." Goku greeted the obscured individual.  
  
The eyes brows, that had rested idly above the eyes of the occupant, raised as their owner beheld Goku's toothily grinning visage. The door then closed almost all the way. A faint rattling could be heard as the chain was released, shortly after the door swung open.  
  
"Hi, Goku." Bulma finally returned Goku's greeting, and stepped onto the doorstep, "I wasn't expecting to see you today."  
  
"Neither was I... expecting to see you, I mean." Goku echoed Bulma's sentiment, "I thought it would be nice just to, y'know, stop by for a chat."  
  
"Sure, c'mon in." Bulma said, clearing the way for Goku to enter her home, "You must be freezing out there. Why aren't you wearing a jacket?"  
  
"It's a long story," Goku sighed, as he passed Bulma, "and it started in Toys 'R' Us." Goku paused, "Wow, something smells great."  
  
"That's lunch." Bulma replied, closing the door behind her house guest, "I'd ask you to stay, but I'm sure Chi Chi's got something cooking for you right now."  
  
"I bet she has." Goku mumbled, worriedly, "So, you're taking the day off?"  
  
"Not by choice." Bulma replied, manoeuvring past Goku, "My dad wouldn't let me work today. Normally I'd argue the point, but I wasn't in much of a mood for a fist fight. So, now I'm making by with helping my mom cook lunch."  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you could cook." Goku stated.  
  
"Didn't say I could." Bulma corrected Goku, "I'm just there for moral support, mostly. C'mon through to the kitchen."  
  
Bulma began to make her way down the brightly wallpapered hallway. Goku followed suit. They went on through the house passing several doorways, some open, others not. From one particular doorway, the sound of loud snoring was emanating.   
  
Overcome with curiosity, Goku broke off from Bulma, and peered into the room. There he saw a man, in his early sixties, slumped in an arm chair. Before the snoozing gentleman stood a large television. The set was tuned to some Christmas movie or other, and seemed quite content to continue telling its story, regardless of whether or not its audience was conscious.  
  
"Hi, Dr. Briefs." Goku whispered, so as not to wake the snoring scientist.  
  
"Hey, Goku!" Bulma called back down the hall, "Are you still with me?"  
  
"Be right there." Goku replied.   
  
The Saiyan then trotted off down the corridor after his hostess, heading for the doorway from around which her head peering.   
  
"Wow, that really does smell good." Goku restated, as he arrived at the door.  
  
"Well, my mom's quite the chef." Bulma replied, making her way amid the steamy jungle of lustrous steel implements.  
  
"Where is your mom right now?" Asked Goku.  
  
"Oh, she just stepped out to get some seasoning." Bulma replied, "She'll be back to finish up soon."  
  
"Oh. Say Bulma, are you sure I'm not going to be in your way?" Goku enquired, taking his first tentative steps into the kitchen.  
  
"Not at all." Bulma assured him as she peered into a pot that was stood, simmering on a stove beneath a cracked window, "It's almost done, anyway."  
  
"Looks like that's not the only thing that's done." Goku observed, a cheeky grin developing on his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, you mean this little guy." Bulma replied, looking down to the sizeable bulge over which her apron was draped, "Yeah, could come at any time now. You never know, we could have a late Christmas present."  
  
"Wow, that'd be great. Have you thought of name yet?" Goku queried, his question belying the inside information that had had bestowed upon him.   
  
"Well, I've decided that, if it's a boy, he'll be called Trunks. And if it's a girl, she'll be Bra." Bulma told Goku.  
  
"Uh, did Vegeta have any say in that?" Goku enquired, puzzled by the fact the decision seemed to have been taken by Bulma alone.  
  
"I'm sure he would have, had he been around." Bulma complained.  
  
"So, he's not here?" Goku said, seeking confirmation.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." Bulma replied, "He's disappeared again. Um... last Tuesday I think it was."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." Goku responded, sounding genuinely disappointed. He had been quite looking forward to seeing how his tempestuous compatriot was dealing with this unusual time of year.  
  
"Yes, it is." Bulma agreed, turning to look out of the window.  
  
"Do you have any idea where he went?" Goku asked, hoping he could yet make contact with the Saiyan prince.  
  
"No, I don't." Bulma informed Goku, "But it wasn't for lack of asking. Where are you going? When will you be back? Are you taking a lunch? He didn't listen to any of it, of course. You know how he is. It's like talking to a brick wall that's hiding behind another even bigger brick wall."  
  
There was then an ebb in the flow of conversation, as Bulma stared wistfully out of the window. Her eyes seemed focused on a distant, unnamed place, even though the glass was totally opaque with a thick layer of condensation.   
  
As Goku looked at Bulma, he realised that the vibrant young girl he once knew was gone. The woman that stood before him now, her hair wrapped in a misshapen bun, her face weighed down with the worries of a world, and heavily pregnant, was a far cry from the girl he had known. Indeed, this woman was far more beautiful. What was more, her troubled expression and child bearing condition were reminiscent of another such woman. Though he had not seen this woman in some ten years, Goku now realised that she had always been there, and was likely waiting for him now. But before he could put pay to his abandonment of this woman, he would first have to abandon another.  
  
"Uh, Bulma, I've gotta go." Goku stated, awkwardly, "I'm kinda late home, and Chi Chi will be getting sorta worried and..."  
  
"It's okay, Goku." Bulma smiled, sensing the Saiyan's guilt, "I'm not totally on my own here. I've got my dad, comatose though he may be, and my mom will be back soon. Besides, it's not like you'll be the first Saiyan to run out on me this Christmas."  
  
Though Goku realised Bulma's last few words were intended as a jest, they didn't exactly serve to make him feel any better. Rubbing the back of his head, Goku looked down at his feet with an expression of remorse.  
  
"C'mon, I'll see you to the door." Bulma chuckled, quite amused by her friend's naïve show of guilt.  
  
Taking the Saiyan by the left arm, she gently lead him out of the Kitchen. Back down the hall they went, passing by each the doorways they had on the way in.  
  
"Bye Dr. Briefs." Goku whispered as he passed by the TV room once more, where the eminent inventor was still draped haphazardly over an easy chair.   
  
The pair reached the front door, and turned to face each other.   
  
"Thanks for stopping by Goku." Bulma smiled.  
  
"No, thank you." Goku corrected her, "You've really helped me out."  
  
"How so?" Bulma replied, her face adopting a puzzled expression.  
  
"Well, you... I mean, I... it's kinda hard to explain." Goku explained, "But you really have helped."  
  
"Well, okay then." Bulma reluctantly accepted Goku's thanks, then paused to look at Goku's smiling face, "Chi Chi sure is lucky to have a guy like you, Goku." She side.  
  
"You think so?" Goku replied, blushing a little with embarrassment.  
  
"Uh huh." Bulma nodded, "I just wish I could get mine to stay in one place for five minutes."  
  
"Vegeta's just used to being independent." Goku reassured frowning woman before him, "He's not such a bad guy."  
  
"I know," Bulma conceded, "But would it kill him just to listen to me? I'm sorry Goku, I'm holding you up with all my complaining."  
  
"Don't sweat it, Bulma." Goku laughed, "What are friends for."  
  
Bulma smiled widely for the first time since Goku had arrived.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be letting you go then." She told Goku, "Now, you take care on your way home. Don't catch a cold, and don't forget to apologise to Chi Chi."  
  
Goku looked at Bulma, utterly aghast.  
  
"H-how did you..." He stammered, before Bulma interrupted.  
  
"How did I know?" she finished for the dumbfounded Saiyan, "I can tell when I guy's in the dog house. I've put a couple of them there myself, you know?"   
  
"You are somethin' else Bulma." Goku grinned, "Anyway, I'd best be off."  
  
"Oh, here. Let me get the door for you." Bulma offered, reaching for the catch.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll let myself out." Goku declined the offer.  
  
As he had that morning, Goku placed two fingers of his right hand against his brow, and began to focus his mind on his intended destination. This time, it was home. The sunburst yellow walls of the hallway began to flicker and jump, anxious to escape the Saiyan's line of sight. Bulma's face also flitted in and out of sight. As Goku made the final mental preparations for translocation, a voice came to him from the rapidly vanishing world.  
  
"Goodbye Goku." Bulma's voice came, and then faded away.   
  
The world, flickered one more time, before finally slipping from view, taking the warmth of the indoors, and the watching Bulma with it.   
  
****  
  
Stay tooned for the last chapter :) 


	6. Home Stretch

Goku stood, motionless before the door to his home. It had been several minutes since he had materialised back at the origin of his journey, but rather than enter straight away, the Saiyan had chosen to stall.   
  
There he stood, looking up at the quaint little construction which had taken on a foreboding new nature. On several occasions, he had reached reluctantly for the cold brass of the door handle, only to whip the appendage away as if the doorknob were burning hot. Goku felt paralysed by a combination of his own dread, and the persistent chill that had lingered throughout the morning, and was now still present at the start of the afternoon.  
  
The breath that left Goku's mouth billowed away, meeting with the cool wooden door to form steady breakers of vapour. He allowed many a second to slip by as he watched the steam condense upon the timbre, then slowly fade from view.   
  
Goku shook his head hard, and furrowed his brow. Energised by a fresh intent, he proceeded to encourage himself forward.  
  
"C'mon Goku," he muttered to himself, "You've got to do this."  
  
Though the sound of his words was short lived, the vapour that accompanied them lingered. Finally, it to met with the surface of the door, and its form dissolved. Goku chose to act now, before his courage went the way of the condensate.  
  
Goku raised his hand, and placed upon the door handle. Instantly, the ravenous cold of the metal began to devour the warmth from his hand. The sudden bite of chill was almost enough to cause Goku's courage to waver. Almost, but not quite. Slowly, and deliberately, he turned the handle, and pushed the door aside.  
  
A torrent of heat crashed down upon Goku, futilely rushing to quench the thirst of the heat-dry world. Again finding himself racing against the collapse of his own will, he did not hesitate to cross the threshold.   
  
Slipping into the inviting warmth, Goku gently closed the door behind himself putting pay to the chill that had dogged him on every leg of his journey. Upon hearing the soft click of the catch sealing the portal, he tuned his senses to the sounds emanating from within the house. Listening intently, he was almost certain he could detect the strains of boisterous chatter from the living room down the hall. This sound was being beaten into submission, however, by the discordant crescendo of crockery being manhandled. The sound was, of course, coming from the kitchen, the door to which was a few paces from where Goku stood. Steeling himself, he prepared to confront the one thing he had spent the morning trying to avoid. He then began to pace towards the kitchen, his anxiety stimulating an instinctive urge to employ stealth.   
  
"Hi, dad!" a shrill voice rang throughout the little house, filling its narrow halls.  
  
Gohan had apparently detected the arrival of his father. Betrayed by his own son, Goku wondered whether the young Saiyan knew just how long he had been waiting outside, and whether he suspected anything untoward had been going. His voice sounded cheery enough, however, which Goku found to be quite encouraging.   
  
With his presence betrayed, Goku proceeded to the doorway of the kitchen without bothering to mask his steps. Stopping at the cusp of the entrance, he swallowed hard, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Uh, hello, dear." He barley more than whispered, peering meekly around the door frame.  
  
Chi Chi was stood before a set of cupboards, suspended from the wall opposite to Goku's side of the door. She had been removing stacks of plates from the open cabinet, but had stopped upon hearing the gingerly delivered words of her husband. For an aeon, she stared coolly at the wall before, her imminent response hanging over Goku like an executioners blade. Then, without casting so much as a glance to the partially obscured Saiyan, Chi Chi spoke.  
  
"Hello, Goku." She replied, the tone of her voice as cold and indifferent as the air that rested against the exterior of the cottage.  
  
Goku shuddered at the frigidity of the address, then drawing another breath of comfortingly warm air, he stepped into the doorway.  
  
"I, er... I'm..." he stammered, all the time, staring at the brown tiled floor.  
  
"Lunch will be ready soon." Chi Chi interrupted her stuttering spouse, her words as icebound as before, "I suggest you get washed up."  
  
Indeed, the smell of turkey was thick in the air. Goku had not even noticed it from beneath his heavy burden of worry.   
  
"Right." Goku mumbled, and made a ninety degree turn from the door.  
  
He was ready to take his leave of the doorway, when he stopped himself.  
  
No, Goku. You've got to do this; he thought.   
  
Unwilling to allow this to fester, he turned back to his wife who had resumed her activities. Goku made ready to begin. He had no idea what it was he was about to embark upon. However, be it an explanation, an apology, or even a renewal of the morning's conflict, he knew he had to start somewhere.  
  
"How's Gohan been this morning." He enquired, choosing to work his way on to the subject subtly.  
  
"Gohan's been fine." Chi Chi replied, still keeping her eyes averted from him, "I told him you went for a walk. I didn't see any reason why today should be ruined for him."  
  
These words entailed a pang of guilt, which Goku fought to control. He had to stay his course. Chi Chi then continued.  
  
"My dad's here." She informed her husband, "Gohan's been having a fine time showing off his new toy."  
  
Goku saw his chance. He had to speak now before his confidence waned, or he was simply dismissed by the quietly seething Chi Chi.  
  
"Listen, Chi Chi," he began, "I'm sorry that ..."  
  
"Save it, Goku." Chi Chi rasped, turning sharply to face him, "I'm just not in the mood to do this now."  
  
Goku was teetering on the precipice of retreat, but was just barely able to steady himself. Fighting to keep eye contact, he stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Please, Chi Chi." Goku pleaded, "I just want a chance to explain myself."  
  
Chi Chi's brow furrowed, her cold expression contorting into one of escalating rage.  
  
"Fine." She growled, between gritted teeth, "Explain to me why you've blatantly ignored my wishes for Gohan. Explain why you don't respect my authority over my own son. Explain why you contradict me at every opportunity."  
  
"Listen, Chi Chi. If this about that Gundam thing, I've already told you. I just thought that, since he had been so good recently, he deserved something special." Goku explained, trying to keep his voice down for the benefit of Gohan and Oxking.  
  
"This isn't just about that damn toy, Goku!" Chi Chi snapped, momentarily loosing her composure. Gathering herself once more, she continued in lower, but equally agitated tone, "You do stuff like this all the time. You take him out fishing when he should be studying. You... you let him goof off with your martial arts friends when I've told you I told like the influence they have on him. And you encourage him to watch those anime shows that you know I don't approve of."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say I encour..." Goku began, before being cut off once more.  
  
"It's like you just have no concept of Gohan's future." Chi Chi complained, "Do you even care where he'll be in ten, or even twenty years time?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Goku stated quite loudly, then he himself sought to lower the volume of the conversation, "It's just that... well, he needs some time to relax as well as study. He needs some fun." Goku's voice then softened further, "All that he's been through in the last five years, it's more than any kid should have to deal with. I worry that Gohan's missed too much of what it is to be young. Gohan's been forced to grow up so fast, far faster than I ever did."  
  
"I know." Chi Chi barked, "I'm still waiting for that to happen."  
  
Goku gave a wry smile. He had walked right into that one.  
  
"I just want him to have some sort of childhood." Goku told Chi Chi.  
  
These words seemed to have an ever so slightly pacifying effect on Chi Chi. Her heavily furrowed brow slackened, and her tightly balled fists were released.  
  
"So do I." Chi Chi replied, her voice becoming tempered at the first signs of common ground, "But he has to learn to live in the real world, as well. And Kami knows, he's not going to get there by going fishing with you and Krillin, or learning to blow stuff up with Piccollo." She paused as a waver of emotion attempted to sabotage the progress of her explanation. She forded on regardless, however, the delivery of her words becoming more rapid as her control over her feelings began to fail, "He has so few friends his own age, someone he can grow up with. With all of this, it's just difficult to see how he can grow up to be a well adjusted young man. And now these androids are coming, and I'm just so terrified that he might not even get to grow up at all."  
  
And there it was. It was something that had been coming for three, long years. In her final, teary sentence, Chi Chi had summed up all of the anguish, all of the fear and apprehension that had been building as the time of the androids' arrival had drawn ever nearer. This was not something that had been limited to Gohan's mother. His father, Goku had felt all of this as well. As he watched the tears begin to advance over his wife's cheeks, he to had to fight to hold back his own tears. He could feel the warm saline building up behind his eyes, on the verge of giving away the anguish that had riddled his being since Trunks' fateful visit from the future.   
  
"Oh no, Chi Chi." Goku said, striding across the hard floor. He then embraced his wife, placing his chin gently atop her head. As well as comforting the distraught Chi Chi, his actions served to hide his tears, which were now in near free flow down his face, "Don't say that. Gohan's always been able to look out for himself before, why should this time be any different. Everything'll be fine." He whispered, as much in reassurance to himself as to Chi Chi. He then allowed himself a smile, as he remembered something a dear friend had said earlier that day, "Was there ever a time when it wasn't?"  
  
Chi Chi gently pushed Goku away. Her tear sodden face looked up at his.  
  
"Don't get me started." She sniffed, almost laughing through the tears, "Oh my. Look at the pair of us. We're a mess."  
  
"You can say that again." Goku agreed, wiping some of the moisture from his cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"I can't go in for lunch looking like this." Chi Chi stated, mirroring the action of her husband.  
  
"It's all right for you." Goku smiled, "You can just say you were peeling onions. I'm meant to be the big, tough Saiyan guy."  
  
Chi Chi gave a little chuckle at Goku's jest. Her expression then became more sober.  
  
"That's been building up for a while now." She told Goku of her outburst, "It feels good to get it out in the open."  
  
"I bet it does." Goku replied, "But seriously, you don't have to worry about Gohan. He's a tough little guy. I've got the bruises to prove."  
  
"Of course I have to worry about him. I'm his mother." Chi Chi retorted. She then looked around at the cluttered kitchen. Her distant expression gave the impression that she had only just arrived, and was trying to identify where she was. This was quickly replaced by a look of startled realisation, "Oh dear. Everything's gonna burn."  
  
"Uh, is there anything I can do to help?" Goku enquired of Chi Chi, who was now busily darting from end to end of the room, checking on various culinary projects.  
  
"I think you'd better just stand clear." she responded as she peered into the oven at the steadily roasting bird.  
  
"Right you are." Goku capitulated. He then turned to leave.  
  
"Goku?" Chi Chi's voice stopped the Saiyan in his tracks.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Goku responded cautiously, unaware of the nature of his summons.  
  
"You know this isn't finished." She informed him, "We still need to sort this out properly."  
  
Goku took a second to absorb the words. Of course, Chi Chi was right. Five minutes of crying and soul baring lament was never going to be adequate to resolve what was a quite complex and far reaching problem.   
  
"I understand." He replied, trying not to smile so much as to undermine the seriousness of Chi Chi's observation.  
  
Chi Chi returned Goku's half smile. Though barely readable on her flushed face, that modest up-turning of his wife's lips was the most beautiful thing Goku had seen in quite some time. At that moment, a huge weight was lifted from Goku's consciousness. This looming mass that had rested upon his mind had been there, not just since that morning, but since that afternoon he had returned home from his encounter with Trunks and informed Chi Chi of the hardships that were to come. Though the problem remained, and was far from a resolution, it was out in the open. And for now, at least, that was enough.   
  
The two finally broke eye contact, with Chi Chi tending once more to the subject of her toils, and Goku hastily moving to fulfil his wife's original order of getting washed up. Kami forbid he should be expelled from the dinner table.  
  
THE END 


End file.
